Litwak's Granddaughter
by D.A.S.B8600
Summary: Amelia is Mr. Litwak's granddaughter, and is staying with him for the summer. She is not happy. She would rather be hanging out with her friends than in a stuffy arcade. But when she hangs out in the arcade after hours, she unintentionally sends herself to game central station. She travels to different games with one thing in mind, to get home. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Game Central Station

**Hi guys! I was watching Wreck It Ralph and this story came to me! Hope you like it!**

**I don't own this stuff. Well, except for the characters **_**I**_** make up. Like Amelia!**

**Amelia's POV**

"Hey girly!" my grandpa, Mr. Litwak, said, kissing me on my forehead, and taking my suitcase.

"Hi grandpa. Nice arcade" I said, looking around. As my dad and grandpa talked, I walked over to one of the arcade games.

"_Hero's Duty_" I read aloud "Cool"

I fished a quarter out of my pocket and put it in and grabbed a gun.

"All right ladies! The kitten-whispers and tickle fights stop now! It's make your mamas proud time!" An animated woman with short blonde hair that sounds suspiciously a lot like Jane Lynch said.

"I love my momma" I muttered and began firing at the 'cy-bugs' and $2.25 later, I finally got the medal.

"About time" I said, smiling to myself. I put the gun down and looked for my grandpa, who had told me that the arcade had just closed, about, ten minutes ago…I think.

"Grandpa!" I whisper-yelled up the stairs and into the apartment above the arcade.

"Up here, sweetheart. Come up when you're ready!" He said.

"Thanks!" I replied, and wandered around the arcade until I heard voices from the game _Tapper_. I peeked at it and saw that no one was controlling it, yet, there were different characters in the bar.

"Is that…is that the wrecking guy from _Fix It Felix_…" I looked over at the game "_Jr._"

I took a closer look at the game, but tripped over a wire and accidentally shocked myself.

"Ow!" I seethed, looking at the cable I just tripped over. I looked at the game that the cable was connected to. I couldn't read the name. I looked at the plug and saw that I had loosened the cable from the outlet.

"Whoops" I said, and then plugged it back in. There was a spark and all of a sudden, I was being pulled into the plug. I pushed and pushed as hard as I could, but it was no use, I wasn't gonna get out of this. I began to hyperventilate. I reached for my inhaler in my bag…which grandpa took. Things started to get fuzzy, and I knew I was going to faint, so by the time I was completely sucked in, I was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Sugar Rush Part 1

**Third Person**

The crowd of animated characters in Game Central Station gathered around one figure that was lying on the floor.

"Who is that?" Someone whispered.

"What's going on?!" The sharp voice of Sergeant Calhoun said. The crowd split to let her and Fix It Felix Jr. through.

"Oh my!" Felix said, kneeling down next to the girl.

"She looks familiar…" Calhoun said.

"Hey! I can't see!" Vanellope said jumping up and down. She then glitched next to the girl.

"That's better. Who's this?" She asked. Before anyone could respond, she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Who-who are you guys?! Wait, why am I animated?" She asked, then she locked eyes with Sergeant Calhoun.

"You…I know you! You were the lady from the game I was playing earlier! You were talking about kitten fights or something…wait…where am I?" She asked.

"You're in Game Central Station" Felix said.

"What's that?" She asked. Everyone in the crowd gasped.

"Wait a minute! She was the first person shooter that was playing!" Calhoun said.

"Wait…how'd she get here then?" Vanellope said.

"I tripped over a wire, and loosened the plug and when I plugged it back in, there was a spark and I got sucked in" She explained in a rush.

"Why were you unconscious?" Calhoun asked.

"Well…I have asthma, and when I got sucked in, I didn't have my inhaler and I started hyperventilating and I lost consciousness" She said. Felix said.

"Where'd you get that bruise?" Vanellope asked, pointing to her forehead.

"I don't know…I guess I got it when I fell" She said.

"Don't worry! I can fix it!" Felix said, and then proceeded to hit her on the head with the hammer, which actually knocked her out once again.

"Oops."

**Amelia's POV**

When I woke up again, I was on a bench.

"Ow" I said, rubbing my forehead. There was a small bump from where that maniac hit me on the head with his hammer.

"You okay kid?" The woman said, I think her name was Sergeant something.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied, looking around once more. I looked to my left and saw a very bulky guy with huge hands standing next to me. I screamed a little and scooted away from him.

"I'm Ralph" He said, holding out his gigantic hand. When I shook, my hand was smaller than his index finger. I looked down at my animated self. I was wearing the same clothes, which was my blue zip-up hoodie with a faded GAP logo on it and jeans, but when I looked at my reflection on the floor, my hair that had been put up in a ponytail in my baseball cap, but now, my hair was down and flowing and my baseball cap had been turned into a blue headband.

"Are you kidding me?" I muttered, taking out the headband, and putting my hair back into a ponytail. My hair blinked twice and then went back to the headband. I tried it three more times, and it did the same thing. I groaned and tried to ignore it.

"You can't change how your avatar looks. Sorry" Ralph said.

"But I'm not an avatar. I'm a human being. My grandpa is Mr. Litwak" I said, which caused everyone who heard to gasp.

"You mean…the owner of the arcade has grandkids?" The maniac with the hammer asked.

"Grand_kid_. He had an only child, who's my dad, and then he got married and had me. I'm spending the entire summer here" I said.

"Oh…so you're not a character from a game? Well. We have to get you home then!" The Sergeant said.

"How?" I asked. No one said anything.

"Well this is just fantastic!" I said sarcastically after no one gave any suggestions.

"How about just go to different games and see if anyone from those games have any ideas" A little girl with black hair with candy littered in it said.

"Good idea, Vanellope" Ralph said.

"Okay, where to first?" I asked.

"How about we start with Vanellope's game, Sugar Rush, since she came up with the idea" hammer guy said. We all agreed and headed for Sugar Rush, not knowing that when I got there, I would discover my worst nightmare.


End file.
